


Things Are Changing

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, have a confession, i'm like two hours too late but happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: Oikawa had a plan. He was going to confess to Iwaizumi at graduation. That way if things went bad they were going to different schools anyway so it wouldn't be awkward.He kind of forgot they're still going to live across from each other until moving day though. So time to reschedule.Except maybe not, since their friends are willing to get involved.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Things Are Changing

“So,” Oikawa sat down in front of Matsun and Maki at their usual lunch table, cutting to the chase without preamble since who knew when Iwaizumi was going to be done talking to their teacher. “I’m going to confess to Iwa-chan at graduation next week.” 

“Cool,” Matsun gave him a thumbs up.

“About time,” Maki repeated the motion.

Oikawa pouted at them. “Could you two be good friends for like a minute and at least pretend to be surprised or proud of me? I didn’t make Iwa-chan’s phone go off to get him held back just for zero reaction from you guys.”

A very tight grip snatched into the back of Oikawa’s head. “So you were thinking when you did that.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa tried to lean forward to test the grip, but didn’t move a centimeter. “How long were you here? So I know how bad I need to kill our friends for not telling me.” 

“Just the last part. Our friends are fine. You though,” Iwaizumi’s grip tightened.

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Iwa-chan! Let go!” 

Iwaizumi kept hold for another few seconds before finally letting go. “Wanna explain why you were trying to get me in trouble?”

“I need to talk to Maki and Matsun.” Oikawa turned around in his seat to make a shooing motion. 

“Don’t leave, we don’t want to hear more,” Maki stage whispered. “He’s trying to make us lie to him.” 

“I’d be interested in watching more though. I mean why even bother to wait a we-” Oikawa dived across the table to cover Matsukawa’s mouth with a whisper shout of “shut up!”. 

Iwaizumi arched a very pointed brow, clearly waiting on answers. 

“Don’t worry about it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sent a beaming smile his way. 

“Don’t worry? When we’re talking about you?”

“Oikawa’s just being stupid again,” Oikawa turned to gape at Hanamaki. “You probably shouldn’t actually worry about it.” 

Iwaizumi was apparently more willing to believe Maki. “He’s always stupid, but I guess if you say so.”

“You’ll find out soon,” Matsun said after he shoved Oikawa off of him. “Pretty sure he told us to make sure of that.” 

Iwaizumi didn’t look too happy about it, but thankfully looked like he wasn’t going to fight them about it either. He sat down next to Oikawa just to throw his lunch Oikawa’s way because there was no way he’d remembered his own lunch if he was busy plotting something.

Oikawa dutifully divided it up in half, pushing Iwaizumi’s half towards him. 

* * *

“So, officially former Captain, you confessed yet?” Maki threw an arm around Oikawa as he tried to sneak away from the crowd, having finally managed to get away from all the girls trying to get his attention one last time only to run into his friends. 

“Um, well, about that… I’ve had a change of plan.” 

“He’s chickening out,” Matsun said sagely.

“No! No I am not! I’m just- I’m rescheduling.” Oikawa was not making eye contact. 

“Chickening out,” Maki agreed.

“No listen I …” Oikawa’s face scrunched up as he admitted, “miscalculated. We still live across the street from each other until the semester starts for college. So it’s not a clean break if he says no. So I just have to wait until moving day.” 

“Don’t think we need Iwaizumi here to tell you that you’re being stupid.”

“I only have a little more time with him before we go to different schools and everything changes. I’m not going to ruin it before I- what are you doing?!?!” Oikawa dug his heels in, but it wasn’t doing much against both Maki and Matsun dragging him. 

“I already texted Iwaizumi to meet us at the gym. Figured this would happen,” Maki grinned at him. “We’re just gonna deliver you there.” 

“You are  _ not _ .” 

* * *

Whatever it was Hanamaki and Mastukawa wanted to meet with him about, Iwaizumi had a bad feeling. That bad feeling was only increased when he heard Oikawa’s screaming from just outside the gym. It wasn’t all that unusual for Oikawa, but Iwaizumi had learned to be suspicious of pretty much everything involving those three.

And then they finally got the doors to the gym open, Oikawa being half dragged half carried by the looks of it, and Oikawa lifted up his legs and planted his feet on either side of the door frame to stop them from pushing him in. 

Iwaizumi wasn’t sure if the two idiots were going to lose to the one that looked about to tear his legs but it sure was a sight Iwaizumi took a picture of.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa glared at him, and it might have been more effective if his face wasn’t flushed and he wasn’t likely about to tear his pants from spreading his legs too far. “Help!” 

“Yeah, Iwaizumi, help us get him in here,” Matsun agreed. 

“Can’t help if I don’t know what this is about.” It was also just too funny to watch.

“Oikawa has something to tell you. And he’s refusing to do it.”

“I said I was rescheduling it!” 

“Yeah, I’m really getting the vibe from this position that you’re actually going to do it,” Matsun drawled sarcastically. 

Iwaizumi supposed that was incentive enough. He walked over to the mess the three of them were and very easily solved the issue by tickling Oikawa’s stomach, causing him to fold in on himself. 

“I hate you,” he managed as he was shoved through the doors. 

“Nope, not the words we’re looking for.” Maki shoved Iwaizumi back in after Oikawa. “Text us when to let you out. You’ve gotta say what Oikawa told you to prove it.” And then they slammed the door closed, and they both heard the lock click. 

He knew he was right to have a bad feeling about this. “They just locked us in.”

“... I already turned in my captain’s key,” Oikawa hung his head. Yes he had a backup, but it was in his room at home. 

“So we’re stuck.”

“They’ll have to let us out at some point. They’ll get bored,” Oikawa only sounded mostly certain. 

“You could just tell me what it is they want you to.”

“I don’t want to tell you anything right now. I told them that,” Oikawa sat down, leaning against the wall next to the door. 

Iwaizumi was definitely curious, but he did kind of feel bad. He sat down next to him, bumping shoulders. “Can’t be that bad. If you screwed something up I’ll only be mad for a little while.”

“Is that supposed to be reassuring when I’m locked up with you for that little while?” Oikawa did bump him back though before settling in so they were leaning against each other. “I haven’t screwed anything up yet.” 

“Then it can’t be that bad.”

“Maybe.” 

Oikawa didn’t say anything else though for a while, and they just sat together looking at the gym they’d spent the majority of their time in for the last three years. 

“Things won’t be the same,” Oikawa finally said quietly. 

“Things already won’t be the same. What’s one more to the list?”

“It might ruin things before the distance can.” They’d already talked about Oikawa’s worries that they’d drift apart- that Iwaizumi would move on- if they weren’t around each other all the time, but it seemed he was still concerned about it. 

“And I told you that’s not possible.” Iwaizumi threw an arm over his shoulders, “you’re too much to stop worrying about.”

Oikawa pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them and staring straight ahead as he spoke so quietly Iwaizumi had to strain to hear him, “I want more than just you worrying about me though.” 

“What do you mean?”

He still wasn’t looking at Iwaizumi. “I don’t want you to stick around just because you’re worried about me.”

Iwaizumi supposed if they were already having a heart to heart. “You know that wouldn’t be the only reason.”

Usually that would be enough to pull Oikawa out of this kind of thing, or at least get him to talk about it. Now though he just tipped his head so that his face was hidden against his knees. 

Iwaizumi sighed. “You know I’m not gonna know what’s wrong until you tell me.”

“I know. I told them I was going to wait until moving day to tell you.” 

“But it’s bugging you now. Why wait?”

“It’s been bugging me for a long time. I can wait.” Oikawa peeked over at him. “Well, except for the fact that we got locked in together. That’s kind of throwing a wrench in the wait.”

“That’s probably more reason to talk about it. Whatever the hell it is, it won’t change anything between us.”

“It will.” Oikawa said with absolute certainty, still watching Iwaizumi, a little more intently now though. “Things are already changing, there’s no way telling you I love you won’t change anything.”

Iwaizumi knew he hadn’t misheard but his brain still felt like it was fried from trying to process what he’d just heard all the same. They were both still for a second, then another before Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa closer by the arm around him, making him sit up a little, and kissed him gently.

Oikawa was the one to pull away after a few seconds, blush overtaking his entire face even as he was clearly trying to assess Iwaizumi. “Does this mean…” he trailed off, waiting for Iwaizumi to fill in the blank for him. 

“That you’re an idiot if you didn’t think I would reciprocate your feelings.”

“You never said anything,” Oikawa protested, pulling back more to give him an accusing look. “How was I supposed to know?” 

“You never said anything either.”

“I just did!” 

“And how long did it take you to get there?” If he was being fair, he had never planned to tell Oikawa. He had been content with where they were.

“That is- that is not the point, you don’t need to know that, I still said it first. You haven’t even technically said it either. So I win,” he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his tongue at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi pulled him back in for another kiss. “I love you. Idiot.”

“... so how long ago should I have told you this so that I know how much kissing we need to make up for before we become long distance?” 

“A long time ago. Better get started.”

“I guess Maki and Matsun can wait a bit.”


End file.
